


Pink and Yellow

by KittenCake



Series: Mount of the Week [1]
Category: Riders of Icarus (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenCake/pseuds/KittenCake
Summary: "Taslan would be hers."
Series: Mount of the Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606507





	Pink and Yellow

Ayehoni could feel her eye twitching and goosebumps all over her arms. A chill ran down her spine while she looked at her personal quest’s target. Taming them all would be a fun and exciting challenge, she thought.

She all but forgot the spidery familiar when challenging herself. Still, Ayehoni didn’t back down from a self-imposed goal, even if it did mean making some tactical retreats here and there. She postponed the tame long enough, avoiding the mere thought of it. But she would move out to the Sea of Hakanas soon, and only this one remained from Brakarr Forest.

And so, Ayehoni willed herself to finally face Taslan.

It’s not that she disliked spiders. It was this particular one that made her spine crawl. The unnatural shine, the yellow bits in the midst of all the pink, it was just a huge no for her.

Still, she had a familiar to tame, and she wasn’t about to back down. Taking a deep breath, she pushed all her thoughts aside and jumped.

Taslan would be hers.


End file.
